Fenarya
Beschreibung * Sonstige Familienmitglieder: Verdacht auf eine Halbschwester Namens Fiona Levanger, konnte jedoch nie bewiesen werden * Tätigkeiten: zunächst gelernte Schneiderin; dann über Bildung Magierakademie in Sturmwind besucht und Ausbildung zur Maga absolviert ; danach Schreiberling freischaffend Aussehen Fenarya ist eine schlanke Frau und wirkt recht tappsig, wenig elegant wenn sie zum Beispiel nur eines Weges läuft. Ihr Gesicht dagegen doch in großem Widerspruch. Die stark ausgeprägten Wangenknochen und die alles fest fixierenden sanft wirkenden Augen, lassen ihr Gesicht sehr stark, aussagekräftig und willensstark erscheinen. Dies scheint auf den ersten Blick eine Frau zu sein, die weiß was sie will. Die Lippen mit einen wenig Pflanzenfett reich betont, erhält die so blasse Arya trotz ihres Alters wenigen Falten was man dem weissen Haar entnehmen könnte, fast jugendlich. Sie trägt ihr weisses Haar, immer hochgesteckt. Die Längen des Haares meistens streng und glatt in den Nacken gekämmt, damit die Spritzen dann in einer locker wirkenden Hochsteckfrisur enden. Trotzdem scheint das Gesamtbild in einer gewissen Harmonie auf seinen Betrachter zu wirken. Arya trägt meistens grüne Kleidung. Sie ist einfach. Wenig Besonderheiten wie Stickerein oder Perlen sind in ihre Roben eingenäht, aber trotzdem edel da an ihr auf den ersten Blick eine saubere Handwerkskunst zu erkennen ist. Vergangenheit Die kleine Arya kann sich an nichts erinnern, was davor war. Davor? Was ist für Fenarya "davor"? Wenn sie darüber spricht, dann als jene Jahre die sie in den kalten Gassen Sturmwinds verbrachte. Die ersten Erinnerungen dazu, spielten sich zwischen Kathedralen Platz und Park ab. Sie erinnert sich, wie sie läuft und ihr kleines Herz, was wild pocht kurz Erleichterung erfährt, als sich der fünfjährige kleine Körper gegen die raue Steinmauer sinken lässt. Sie ist davon gelaufen. Alles sah danach aus, als wäre ihr diesmal der Ausbruch aus diesem Kinderheim gelingen. Da waren ein Mann und eine Frau. Die Frau sah nett aus, durchaus. Aber der Mann? Er war fett und hatte eine Nase wie eine Rübe, spottete Arya in ihren Gedanken. Ausserdem lächelte dieser Kerl so merkwürdig. Schwester Marianne war hoch erfreut gewesen. Sie tadelte das freche Kind, so könne es sich doch glücklich schätzen in dem Alter noch adoptiert zu werden. Nahm man doch lieber Säuglinge und Kinder dessen Geschicke man noch formen und lenken konnte. Ein fünf jähriges Kind hat schon einige Eigenschaften entwickelt, die man nur mit harter Züchtigung wieder austreiben würde können! Das, genau das war Aryas Angst gewesen. In Kombination mit den Blicken dieses Mannes, war der Gedanke an Züchtigung mehr als gruselig. Fenarya's Gedanken waren nie kompliziert gewesen oder gingen über hundert Ecken hinweg wie die der Mädchen, die von irgendwelchen Lords und Männern in edlem Gewand schwärmten und ihre seidenen Schühchen im Gras des Parkes vergruben und auf dem Stoff hässliche Grasflecken produzierten. Sie würde sich selbst zwar nie als plump und damit gradlinig bezeichnen, nein. Aber das war und ist sie jetzt noch. Zukunft? Wer hatte die schon in einem Waisenhaus? Niemand. Somit feierte Arya ihre gelungene Flucht mit einem gestohlenen Apfel in einer kleinen Nische im Park, wo die Steine heraus gebröckelt waren. Zweifeslfrei würde diese lästige Kinderfrau mit dieser schrillen Stimme die Stadtwache rufen. Sollte sie doch! Sie würden Arya nicht mehr in die Finger bekommen und die Messe in der Kathedrale könnte sie mit Glück von draussen hören. Zumindestens wenn laut genug gesprochen würde. So wuchs Arya auf den Strassen, Gassen, in den Winkeln, den Vierteln aber vornehmlich dem Park heran. Fünf Jahre hatte sie überstanden mit Diebstählen und ihrer Singerei. Das war eh so ein Ding. Arya und singen? Ja, das konnte sie. Wenn dieses Mädchen auch sonst stumpf von der Hand in den Mund lebte - im Gesang besaß und besitzt sie eine Feinfühligkeit, die dem Zuhörer unverzüglich Gänsehaut bereiten mag. Wo sonst das Gefühl fehlt, steckt es völlig in ihrem Gesang mit dem sie sich dann wirklch gut über Wasser halten konnte. Trotz der Armut und der Tatsache, dass Arya ihr Leben auf der rauen Strasse fristete erblühte ihre Schönheit. Das blonde Haar meist zu einem Bauernzopf geflochten um ihrem Kopf herum, ein breites freches Lächeln, die wenigen Sommersprossen die sie bekam im Sommer und dann die strahlenden blauen Augen dazu. >Ohne das sie es auch nur geahnt hätte, nahmen viele Männer von ihr Notiz. Mehr und mehr Kupfermünzen und Silberstücke landeten vor ihren Knien als sie sang. Eines Tages, es war im Frühling und noch recht frisch - kam ein großer fettleibiger Mann an Arya vorbei. Er besah sie sich wie ein Stück Fleisch, so dachte sie. Dabei hielt der Mann Aryas Hände im Blick, die sie ruhig auf dem Schoß liegen hatte doch mit zunehmenden Starren des wohl gekleideten Mannes verlegen zu verstecken begann. Kaum das ihr Stück über die mystischen und exotischen Elfen geendet hatte, trat der Mann auf sie zu. Er entpuppte sich als Darlion Darson, der Sohn des Schneiders. Er versprach ihr gute Entlohnung, wenn sie mit ihrem "reizenden" Lächeln die Waren verkaufen würde. Zudem würde sie ein Strohbett bekommen und eine kleine Ausbildung zur Näherin. Arya war klar, dass dies die Chance ihres Lebens war und ergriff sie. Später jedoch begann sie zu spüren, dass ihr Lächeln einzig dem Sohn des Schneidermeisters gefiel. Darlion schob seinen fetten Wanst nicht selten vor sie oder aber hinter sie und begann sie überall zu streicheln. Es war seine Art der Dankbarkeit. Arya verstand all diese Dinge nicht. Ihr plumpes Denken, erlaubte ihr keine niederträchtigen Gedanken. Auch würde Fenarya niemals etwas hinterfragen oder nachfragen. Sie hatte gelernt, dass es oft besser war zu schweigen, statt sich ohrfeigen zu lassen. Immerhin bekam sie etwas zurück. Nämlich das Wissen ums Schneidern vermittelt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was es bedeutete ein Kind eines verheirateten Paares zu sein. Im Heim hatte Marianne stets geschimpft sie sei ein verdammtes Bastard Kind. Sie spuckte das Wort regelrecht hinaus und nicht selten damit Fenarya ins Gesicht. Arya ballte jedes Mal die kleinen Händchen unter ihrer Schürze und tat es über all die Jahre hinweg. Sie hatte durchaus verstanden, dass dies nichts ehrenrühriges war. Erst einige Jahre später, in ihrer Lehre sollte sie erfahren was dies bedeutete als zwei betuchte Frauen die das Geschäft betraten, darüber tuschelten und Fenarya begann die belauschten Informationen zu kombinieren. Das Lauschen wurde alsbald zu einer Art Berufung Fenaryas. Es war so schön einfach für das kleine Mädchen. Manchmal nahm einfach nur niemand Notiz von ihr und wiederrum wann anders, wusste sie sich im Schatten der Nacht oder hinter einem Baum, einer Nische oder einer Hausecke gut zu verstecken. Sie belauschte erst diese ganzen Mädchen, diese die Zeit hatten des Morgens bevor die Schule begann zu tratschen wie die Hühner. Auch diese Mädchen redeten über Lords und Jungen. Daran hatte sich nichts geändert und wie Fenarya irgendwann feststellte, daran würde sich auch nie etwas ändern, egal wie alt sie würde. Das weibliche Geschlecht war verrückt nach Reichtum, egal welcher Mann seine hässliche Fratze hinter gestutztem Bart und feinem Tuch verbergen mochte. Arya beendete ihre Ausbildung bei dem Schneidermeister dann doch recht zwanghaft. Wieder einmal hatte sich der dicke Darlion hinter das Mädchen geschoben und es berührt an Stellen, an denen es sich nicht gehörte. Doch just in dem Moment betrat der Vater die Nähstube und fluchte und tobte. Fenarya verstand nicht viele, der Worte die der ebenfalls dickleibige Vater fluchte. Sie hielt sich ihre heiss glühende Wange die einer Ohrfeige unterlegen gewesen war. Ihre Ohren schellten und die Haut brannte so scharf, dass sie einfach nicht mehr hinhörte. Sie sah zwar zwei wild gestikulierende Männer und der Schneiderssohn zeigte mehrfach auf Arya - aber mehr wollte sie nicht wahr nehmen. Das war nicht gut für sie. Irgendwann drang in ihr Bewusstsein "...Wache rufen." Und so stürmte Fenarya durch die beiden hindurch auf die Strassen Sturmwinds und verschwand im Getümmel des Marktes, Richtung Park wo es die alte geliebte Nische, in der sie Jahre gelebt hatte noch gab. Arya weinte viel und lange. So war sie nun mittellos. Es gab keine Möglichkeit mehr für sie sich irgendwie am Leben zu halten. Gesang? Schön, aber was wenn Darlion sie erwischte und die Wachen rief? Was Fenarya eigentlich falsches getan haben könnte, darüber dachte sie nach. Stehlen? Sie war nicht mehr so klein, flink und schnell. Sie war inzwischen siebzehn Jahre alt und in der Blüte ihrer Jugend. Zudem war es Winter und die Kälte zog ihr erbarmungslos in die Knochen und überkam die drohende Angst zu erfrieren. Der Glaube an das Licht, war in Arya stets tief verankert. Es war das einzig positive, was sie aus dem Waisenhaus hatte mitnehmen können. Arya wusste nicht wirklich, ob es das Licht wirklich gab. Irgendwie musste es das ja, sonst würden nicht so viele daran glauben, aber gesehen hatte sie nie etwas, dass durch das Licht bewirkt wurde. Sie jedenfalls, hatte es im Stich gelassen. Irgendwie. Trotzdem gab das junge Mädchen ihren Glauben niemals auf und in ihrer ganzen Verzweiflung lief sie zur Kathedrale und um das ganze Gebäude herum. aus den Fenstern schien hell das Licht. Dort musste gerade eine Messer gehalten werden, aber sie konnte einfach nichts hören. So ließ sie sich auf einer Bank nieder und wartete, bis die Messe vorbei sein würde. Dann könnte sie immernoch hinein schleichen im Drang der vielen Menschen. Doch meist, trägt es sich anders zu wie gedacht. Arya traute sich nämlich nicht in die Kathedrale. Sie hatte sie noch nie betreten. So blieb sie sitzen und zwei reich gekleidete junge Frauen in ihrem Alter ließen sich eine Bank weiter von ihr nieder. Sie schwätzten unbeschwert. Über alles, so schien es Arya. Kurz bevor sie weghören wollte, begann eines der jungen Frauen von ihrer magischen Ausbildung zu schwärmen. Das andere sah sich um und legte sich einen Zeigefinger auf den Mund. Diese Geste lies Arya noch mehr aufhorschen. Einges an aufgeregtem Geschwätz später, war Arya um einige Informationen reicher und erfüllt von einem Ziel und einem Weg der sich ihr bieten könnte. War dies nun Glück gewesen? Oder ihr Glaube an das Licht, was ihr den Weg in die Magierakademie zu Sturmwind gewiesen hatte? Arya hat sich darüber nie wieder Gedanken gemacht. Aber irgendwie war es doch weitaus mehr als Glück, dass der Erzmagier der das mittlerweile dürre Mädchen begutachtete seinen Daumen in Richtung des Kollegen hob und sie durchgewunken wurde um sich Fragen und einem Fragebogen zu stellen. Während ihrer Ausbildung zur Schneiderin hatte Arya grob Schreiben gelernt, aber mehr noch das rechnen. Das Vermessen der verschiedenen Längen, der Breiten, des Umfanges. Sie war ein Ass mit Zahlen, aber ihre Schrift und mangelnde Kentnisse bemängelte der Mann vor ihr wohl zu recht. Aber was hatte sie auch groß schreiben müssen? Arm, Bein, Kopf, Hose....den Namen des Kunden. Das war es auch gewesen. Fenarya wurde aufgefordert, mit ihren Händen zu fuchteln und der Mann sprach auf sie ein dabei, legte ihr zum Schluss eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie begann zu glauben, dass all das Misstrauen was sie in den Kanälen gegenüber Magie gehört hatte, doch der Wahrheit entsprach. Der Mann jedoch lächelte Fenarya an und gab ihr ein Schriftstück, schickte sie wieder einen Mann weiter und so geschah es, auch diesmal das Arya wirklich wusste - wie - dass sie an der Akademie aufgenommen wurde. Die Jahre danach waren eine harte Schule für sie. Man hatte ihr wenig Weiblichkeit vermittelt in ihrem bisherigem Leben. Keine Umgangsformen oder gar Anstand. Was war Ehre? Was ein Betrug? Geistiger Diebstahl...."Was zum Kuckguck...?" fragte Fenarya ihren Lehrer. Sie hatte so viel zu lernen, soviel zu erfahren. So war es nicht nur der Umgang und das Anwenden arkaner Magie, was man sie lehrte auch das Schreiben und lesen wurden präzisiert an dem sie bald auch Freude gewann. Über Bücher und ein wenig Austausch mit den jungen Frauen die mit ihr den Weg dieser Lehre beschritten erfuhr sie dann, was Darlion eigentlich getan hatte. Es beschäftigen Arya plötzlich ganz andere Gedanken. Sie erwischte sich sogar dabei einmal einen Mann angestarrt zu haben! Arya waren doch diese ganzen weichlichen Frauen, die man nur einmal mit den Fingern pitschen musste und die dann zähneklappernd aus ihren Träumen fallen würden, zuwider. Fenarya entwickelte über die Jahre hinweg eine gewisse Bissigkeit, eine herbe Art und hatte viel Sarkasmus für all jene übrig, die sie nicht auszuhalten vermochte. Dessen Gedanken ihr schlicht zu hoch waren oder zu schräg. Einfach jene, die sie nicht verstand. Arya ist und war nicht dumm, sonst hätte sie ihr Studium zur Maga nicht geschafft, aber hat sie ihre Vergangenheit doch so geformt das sie stets alleine und zurück gezogen lebte in ihrer eigenen Welt und doch ist das, was Fenarya sagt, sofern sie spricht und nicht schreibt von purer Realität durchzogen und nicht so weltfremd wie man glauben könnte, würde man nur eine Beschreibung ihrer Vergangenheit lesen. Mit ihren nun dreißig Jahren hatte Fenarya nichts mehr zu erwarten von einer Marianne oder irgendwelchen Schneiderjungen die sie erkennen könnten. Marianne war garantiert begraben und Darlion? Der hatte sicher eine Wachtel zur Frau genommen und würde die Nase rümpfen, käme er an ihr vorbei. Das blonde Haar trug sie offen über den Schultern, es wallte lockig darüber und ihr Weg führte sie Richtung des Hafens. Sie hatte ihre Brust hochgeschnürt und die Rippen damit ein. Dunkelgrüner Samt zierte ihren Oberkörper und ihre Röcke hingen in einem eben solchen Gemisch aus rubinrot und dunkelgrün bis zum Boden hinab. So hatte sie es gelernt und diese Dinge und Roben zu nähen, fielen ihr leicht. Sie konnte schlielßlich nähen und die Stoffe waren im Vergleich zum in Auftrag Geben einer solchen Arbeit, preiswert. Jemand der sie kannte, hätte vermutlich die Augenbraue bis zum Haaransatz hoch gezogen. Da schlenderte eine hübsche Frau, fast erotisch wippend mit den Hüften am Hafen entlang und trieb so manchen Seemann in ein unsicheres Gefilde. Kein unsicherer, plumper Gang. Keine merkwürdige Haltung. Arya verschwand an jedem fünften Tag der Woche die Stufen zum Hafen hinab und stieg sie zerrupft und müde wirkend wieder empor. Was sie dort getan hat? Das weiß nur sie selbst, vermutlich würde sie eh nicht darüber reden. Doch eines steht fest. Der Umgang mit den Seeleuten verpasste ihr eine direkte Art und die sonst so scheue Arya die es nicht wagte vor Angst aus Schlägen das Wort zu erheben, wurde über die Zeit am Hafen frech und forsch. Aber allem vorran : sehr direkt. Sprach aus, was sie dachte und bekam auch keinerlei Goldnot. Fenarya hat nie geheiratet, keine Kinder und keinen Partner. Nach wie vor, ist sie sehr gläubig - hat aber noch nie eine Kathedrale betreten. Erst im Alter von dreißig Jahren kam sie aus Sturmwind heraus und durch ihre Gelegenheitsaufträge etwas auf der Welt umher. Aktuell Arya nimmt inzwischen jeden leichten Job an, hauptsache er gibt gutes Gold. Alle ihre Fähigkeiten bietet sie an. Von ihrem Magiersein und damit verbundenen Diensten in denen man behilflich sein kann, bis zum Schreiberling oder aber zur Schneiderin. Auch gekellnert hat sie kurzfristig schon. Derzeit steht Fenarya in einem festen Arrangment mit Fayrane Aranthier. Sie übernimmt für die Magister Maga jegliche schriftliche Angelegenheit und organisiert etwas deren Termine. Aryas Schreibstil ist derb und oft schon beleidigend direkt, das jedoch erfahren ihre Auftraggeber nur selten. OOC - Warum gibt es Fenayra? Tja, warum gibt es einen RP Charakter? Eigentlich aus Spaß oder? Fenarya entstand aus einem Gefühl heraus. Dank ihr, gibt es meinen Main Charakter Fayrane noch. Fenarya nahm in meiner Fantasie Gestalt an, als Fayrane im RP verschiedene Dinge erlebte und damit als ihre Spielerin, ich mit ihr mit, die es mir zunächst unmöglich gemacht hätten Fayrane weiter zu spielen. Doch war es Aryas schnippische und freche Art die dann in Briefen half, über manches hinweg zu sehen und die humoristsche Seite des Ganzen zu beleuchten. Fenarya übertrumpft, trotz ihrer eigentlich nur bisher im Forum aktiven Handlungen, bei weitem viele andere RP Charaktere die ich IC ausgespielt habe. Fayrane vielleicht nicht - aber sie macht mir einen Haufen Freude. Gibt es also Interesse an einer Schreibassistenz? Zögert nicht, Arya freut sich immer über Gold! Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Revier:Sturmwind